Kari's wild adventures in the tamers world
by mikehuber
Summary: kari gets kidnapped and somehow winds up in the tamers world
1. Chapter 1

Kari's wild adventures in the tamer's world.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

It was a warm sunny day in Shinjuku Park. Takato and his friends were enjoying the summer off from school. They were all sitting around the shed in the park playing the Digimon card game. Currently Rika and Kazu, were playing while the rest of the group known as the Digimon Tamers were watching their friends competing.

All of a sudden, The Tamers D-ARCS went off indicating a Bio-Emergence meaning there was a Digimon nearby. Everyone headed off to the site, when the group got there they found a girl unconscious on the ground and no Digimon present. Takato turned the girl over, he looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He asked, "Henry am I seeing things, is that Kari there on the ground?"

Henry looked to where Takato was looking and he saw someone as well, "Takato I must be seeing things too, it looks like her alright."

Rika looked at her and was a little bit curious as to what happened to her.

Rika with some annoyance asked, "What do we do with her, now that she's here?"

Takato was unsure, but he said, "I'll take her home with me to let her rest."

Henry suggested that they watch for any other digital disturbances that may occur. He wasn't sure what was going on, however he was concerned as usual when it involved the digital world.

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Meanwhile in the Digidestined's world, the others were very concerned since they didn't know what had happened to Kari. Tai was very upset as his sister was missing. Izzy suggested that they all contact Gennai and Azulongmon to help them in their search.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Takato took Kari home, and told his parents he was helping a friend by allowing them to stay over and rest.

His parents, asked, "Takato who is that she doesn't look like any of the friends we know you hang with?"

Takato wasn't sure what to say. He said, "Mom, Dad me and the other Tamers found her after we got a signal for a Digimon."

His parents thought about it, and they agreed that he would have to take care of her the whole time she was there. Takato went up to his room and he made his bed ready for Kari to sleep on. His dad went with him carrying Kari upstairs. Takato went to check to see if he needed anything to help take care of Kari while she was at his house staying in his room.

The other Tamers came over later to find out how she was doing and talk with Takato about the digital field disturbance.

Takato nervously said, "Um I'm not sure what to do about this situation I only had a little experience during the D-Reaper crisis would you mind helping me out?"

Henry nodded his head, "Sure Takato we wouldn't mind would we?"

Henry looked around at the other Tamers in the group they all nodded their heads as well. The Tamers agreed they wouldn't mind helping out Takato their friend with the responsibility of taking care of someone.

Rika asked, "Takato are you sure you're going to be alright with her sleeping in your room?"

Rika wasn't as cold as she used to be. Rika had changed from her first meeting with the Tamers; she became a more caring person due to Takato's influence.

Takato noticed this and said, "I think if you, Henry and Jeri help out everything will be fine."

**Digital World Eastern Quadrant **

While all this was happening in the Tamers dimension, the Digidestined in their dimension were talking with Azulongmon in his palace trying to figure out where Kari had gone to. Gennai told them he had an idea that she may have ended up in another quadrant of the digital world. Tai was anxious to get his sister back. Davis was just as worried as Tai. He couldn't believe that there were other quadrants of the digital world. Izzy was surprised about this information, but he looked at Azulongmon and saw him look nonchalant, as if he had known all this time about the other quadrants existence. The Digidestined decided to go there and look for her at once.

Tai asked worriedly, "Is she ok on her own without Gatomon?"

The rest were just as concerned about the situation.

Azulongmon said, "I will talk with the other SOVEREIGNS and ask if they have seen her or heard anything?"

He wanted to keep the knowledge of other Digidestined teams a secret. Azulongmon wasn't sure the Digidestined could handle multiple teams and other real worlds where things worked differently. The Digidestined set off to find Kari their friend as soon as possible taking their Digimon partners with them.

Meanwhile, The Digimon who took Kari and somehow lost her was talking with an Icemon.

He said, "I shall have a human partner to make me strong and then we shall rule the universe."

This Digimon was very surprised that Kari escaped capture so easily when he had an army to guard anyone he kidnapped.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

The Tamers were certain that they had an enemy to deal with; they just weren't sure whether it was someone new or not. Takato slept in the guest room and let Kari have his bed for the night.

The next morning, he waited till he thought she was up and went into his room. Kari however, just started to wake up as he was getting his things ready for the day. She blinked and then saw that she was in a room and there were drawings all around of people and what she could only assume were Digimon.

Kari heard a noise and she turned her head and saw a boy her age with brown hair and dark brown eyes looking for something. She shrieked and yelled at him to get out. Takato was unnerved by the screaming and he said "Sorry" whilst getting his things and getting out of there. Takato came downstairs and the other Tamers that offered to help him had stayed over they were awake now and looking at him a certain way.

Takato was nervous at the look his friends gave him and he gulped and said, "I was just getting my things when Kari woke up."

Rika was shaking her head at him and she said, "Stupid gogglehead."

Henry just sighed.

Terriermon got a devious look on his face.

He started to sing, "Takato and Kari sitting in a tree kissing..."

Henry yelled, "Terriermon can't you behave for once?"

Terriermon shook his head no. Kari after having gotten over her rude awakening got up out of the bed and got herself dressed and ready to go downstairs to see who helped her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

After coming downstairs, Kari looked around and saw she was in a bakery and that there were many people ordering food and there were also a group of people with Digimon.

Kari asked, "Does anyone know what's going on and where I am?"

Henry came over to her as well as the boy who had disturbed her sleep. Kari noticed the new boy had dark blue hair and green eyes. The boy who scared her earlier came over and introduced himself as Takato.

The other boy came over and said, "I am Henry Wong, The boy beside me is Takato Matsuki, and the girls behind me are Rika Nonaka and Jeri Katou My girlfriend."

Kari looked at the girls and finally noticed them behind the boys who were talking to her.

Kari asked, "Does anyone know where I am?"

Henry looked at her with some concern, "I don't know how you got here, but you are in our hometown of Shinjuku Japan."

Kari couldn't believe it, she was somewhere else.

Kari asked, "Can someone help me get home?"

Takato thought about it and he realized, "Hey, maybe Yamaki might know how to help us out."

Henry nodded his head at the suggestion and he said, "I'll try contacting my dad as well to see if he can't help."

Takato held out his hand to Kari and said, "Nice to meet you Kari, I hope we can help you with anything you need."

Kari was surprised about the nervousness being shown by Takato. She shook his hand but she noticed he was still looking very nervous. She couldn't understand why he was so shy around her.

Kari then asked, "Could I get something to eat I'm hungry?"

Takato said, "Sure I'll talk to my parents and make sure they aren't too busy to make something for us to eat."

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Meanwhile, The Digidestined were looking for Kari in the Southern Quadrant of the digital world. They were concerned that no one had seen her for quite a while. Tai was very worried about his sister; he was concerned that no one had seen Gatomon either.

Matt his best friend told him "Don't worry so much, after all she is a Digidestined and she has a lot of experience when it comes to the digital world."

Izzy, meanwhile was talking on his laptop with Gennai to try to find some information on the possibility that Kari was still somewhere in the digital world.

Azulongmon came to the area where the Digidestined where and he told them he hadn't found anything indicating whether Kari was around or not.

Azulongmon said, "I think that wherever she is she is all right at the moment."

The Digimon who kidnapped Kari was looking around the area where he last saw her, and he found some evidence that something had been there recently.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

While all this was going on in the Southern Quadrant, Kari was being helped out by our fearless team called the Digimon Tamers. They decided to teach her about some of the things they had experienced in their travels. Henry suggested that maybe she would benefit by learning the Digimon card game.

Takato was looking at Rika and she sighed and said, "Fine I'll teach her how to play the game."

Henry got a call on his cell phone from his dad and he asked him if he could help a friend of theirs.

The group was busy for a while, watching Kazu and Kenta play the card game and some of the others were playing with Calumon who was using his ears to float around. Kari took a break from learning the card game and watched the interaction in the group.

She was so surprised that the group seemed so carefree when there were Digimon around. Kari asked them if they had some experience with Digimon before. Takato told Kari they had a lot of experience when it came to Digimon.

He said, "We have had a lot of time over the years to get to know our partners."

Kari went back to playing the card game till it was time for breakfast and Takato asked her, "What would you like to have?"

Kari said, "Anything as long as it's edible."

Takato laughed he wasn't used to that reaction much except when it came to his two best friends Kazu and Kenta.

Kari noticed and she smiled. She was glad someone was having a good time.

Takato guided Kari into the dining room to eat and before he sat down pulled out a chair for her.

Kari looked at Takato and asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Takato looked very shy and embarrassed by Kari asking something like that and he blushed like crazy.

He said, "My parents taught me to be polite whenever we have company over."

Earlier that morning before Kari got up and went downstairs, Takato's parents reminded him that he needed to treat his guest very good while she was here. Rika and Jeri noticed Takato blushing when Kari asked him about pulling out her chair for her and pushing it in.

They thought he may have a small crush on her but they couldn't be sure of it. They both knew he had feelings for Jeri at one time, and possibly Rika as well.

Henry's sister Suzy was curious and asked, "Why is the angry kid blushing like that?"

Henry just chuckled at hearing his sister call Takato that.

Takato exclaimed, "I'm Not Angry!"

Kari was wondering what all that was about. She looked curiously at everyone there. She couldn't understand what was going on between the members of the group.

Kazu and Kenta by this time had finished their card game with Kenta finally pulling off a win.

Takato looked at his friend, "You finally beat him this time eh?"

Kenta said, "Yeah I finally found a strategy to beat him and beat him good."

Kari looked around and noticed everyone had a Digimon and she asked, "How long have you guys had your partners?"

Takato said, "We had them for about a year before they were pulled back by a program. We used this other program to defeat a program called the D-Reaper. Then we got them back after sending them a message in a digital field and we found a way to retrieve them."

Henry took over the conversation after Takato got done and explained everything they had been through as a whole group and what had happened to them after retrieving their Digimon.

Kari finally started to remember she hadn't seen Gatomon anywhere. She got worried about her and she asked Takato, "Will you help me get Gatomon my Digimon partner back?"

Henry stepped in and said, "Sure let's go over to Hypnos and see if they can figure out anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

So after finishing up breakfast, the group of Tamers plus Kari walked over to the Tokyo metropolitan building also known as Hypnos. When they got there Henry used the intercom to speak with Yamaki, and asked if he would let them in to talk with his dad.

Yamaki said, "Ok I think Janyu is not too busy at the moment."

Henry motioned for everyone to follow him inside. While they were walking around in the building, Takato remarked about the improvements they had done since the D-Reaper.

Kari was wondering who or what was this D-Reaper the Tamers were talking about.

She asked, "Who exactly was the D-reaper and what does it have to do with Digimon?"

Henry said, "The D-Reaper was a computer program that was used to delete anything that got out of control, sort of like an antivirus program."

Kari couldn't believe that something like that would be able to hurt Digimon.

Takato nodded his head and said, "Yeah that's what we thought until it started attacking the digital world as well as our own."

The group finally came to the room where Henry's father was working and they strode over to the area where he was currently talking to another Hypnos scientist.

Janyu noticed the group. He went over to them and asked, "Henry what's going on this is such a big group?"

Henry said, "Dad we have a problem, there was a digital field nearby in the park, and this girl who is new to us was lying on the ground."

Janyu looked at the group closely and saw the new arrival.

He asked, "What is your name, and where are you from?"

Kari said, "My name is Kari Kamiya, and I am from Odaiba, my partner is Gatomon."

Takato snapped his fingers, "That reminds me we should try to find her before a Digimon attacks."

So the group went with Janyu to see Shubumi and find out what he can do to help them out.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Meanwhile, in the Southern Quadrant the Digidestined were setting up camp for the day trying to rest after searching very hard for Kari and Gatomon.

Tai was very worried by now that something major had happened to his sister, and he couldn't eat much nor sleep as he was the big brother. Davis also was worried for other more simple reasons; he still had a little bit of a crush on Kari at the time she disappeared.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back at Hypnos, the Tamers and Kari were waiting to hear the results of the search that Shubumi was doing to find Gatomon. He was having a tough time since, the Parasimon incident a couple of months ago had made his job more difficult with interacting with the digital world.

Shubumi said, "I'm having a difficult time locating Gatomon, I don't know where to start looking, can you Kari describe where you were before you came here?"

Kari said, "We both were investigating a disturbance in Odaiba at the time and me and Gatomon were separated from the group."

Henry asked, "Is that the last thing you remember before waking up in Shinjuku Park?"

Kari shook her head, "No I do remember waking up and feeling very cold, and then walking a bit away from some cave before I blanked out again."

Henry wasn't sure what to make of that.

He had some ideas as to who it might be but none were possible or so he thought.

Takato asked, "Kari did it feel like you were freezing, inside that cave?"

Kari nodded her head and asked, "Yeah why did you ask me that?"

Takato and Henry looked at each other they were both wondering how it was possible that a former enemy was able to come back to cause them trouble again.

Takato said, "We had an enemy a long time ago, he called himself Icedevimon and he kidnapped Rika, and wanted to make her his partner by deleting Renamon Rika's partner."

Kari was shocked to hear that. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to have a power crazy Digimon kidnap you and try to make you his own partner. Kari was now very concerned about Gatomon and her own safety.

Takato saw how scared Kari was getting and he said, "Don't worry we won't let anyone hurt you we are Tamers for a reason, we protect other people from getting hurt."

Kari was wondering about that she asked, "Why do you call yourselves Tamers, aren't you Digidestined?"

Takato shook his head, "No we call ourselves that due to the unique Digivices we have and also due to the cards we can use on our partners."

Kari was curious and she asked to look at one of them.

Henry showed her his and said, "These are what we call D-ARCS."

Kari saw a card slot on the side and she asked, "What does that do?"

Rika said, "We can use the cards we have from the Digimon card game to give extra effects and items and even power ups to our partners in battle."

Kari was also wondering about the cards. She had never heard of a Digimon card game before.

Henry noticed her looking at the cards very curiously.

He said, "Digimon cards started coming out about 2 years before we found out Digimon were real."

Kari was still a little shocked by all this and she was a little bit nervous about being here without Gatomon her partner.

Takato asked, "Kari do you want to get some lunch while the search is ongoing for your partner?"

Kari nodded her head and went with Takato and Rika to the cafe that Hypnos had to get some food for lunch.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Meanwhile, in the Southern Quadrant the Digimon SOVEREIGNS were discussing the situation amongst themselves seeing as they didn't want to upset the balance of things with the Digidestined and all.

Azulongmon asked the other SOVEREIGNS, "What are we going to do if the Digidestined find out about the whole quadrant thing?"

Azulongmon was very concerned about the whereabouts of Kari Digidestined of light and her partner Gatomon. Zhuqiaomon was most upset that humans were in his domain. He still wasn't sure about their intentions towards the digital world.

The other SOVEREIGNS were just as concerned but didn't believe the humans meant any harm by looking for their friend. The Digidestined by that time had covered a good chunk of the southern quadrant to locate Kari and Gatomon.

Tai was a wreck he still didn't know what had happened to his sister and if she was ok.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Meanwhile in the Tamers real world, at Hypnos the search for Gatomon was continuing and Shubumi was having very little luck finding any trace of her.

Takato, Kari and Rika came back just as he had ended searching one area of the digital world.

Takato suggested, "Maybe we need to locate an area of ice or something like that."

He looked at Henry and they both shared a look and then nodded to each other.

Kari couldn't understand what was going on but she was excited that they might be able to locate Gatomon before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Shubumi was still taking his time to look over the digital word but not having much success. Takato and Henry were discussing something, while Rika and Jeri were playing the card game.

Kari was curious what could be so interesting so she asked, "Takato what are you and Henry talking about?"

Takato said, "We were thinking there might be another motive behind what happened to you but we aren't sure."

Rika and Jeri were concerned as well since this might be another attempt to capture Calumon or Rika. Rika was remembering the time she was kidnapped by Icedevimon. The whole thing scared her to death.

Kari noticed this and was wondering what could have happened to Rika to cause her to be so concerned.

She asked, "What happened to you Rika?"

Henry said, "Rika was taken by one of our most dangerous enemies and we had to rescue her from him."

Takato added, "He was a very bad Digimon by the name of Icedevimon."

Kari remembered hearing about a Digimon called Devimon, which TK had a run in when he was in the digital world the first time. She couldn't believe that another Digimon, out there might be responsible for separating her and Gatomon as well as kidnapping them both.

Shubumi finally found something in his search; he called everyone over to tell them he had a possible whereabouts of Kari's partner.

Takato asked, "Is there any way we can create a digital field to help Gatomon get back to the real world?"

Shubumi said, "There is, but I'm not sure how long it will last, since the whole defeat of those Parasimon a couple of months ago really destabilized the digital world."

Henry asked, "Is it possible for us to use the ark program to help us get her Digimon partner back?"

Shubumi looked at Henry and said, "Henry you may have just given us the answer we need to this problem."

Takato looked at Kari and saw how excited she was and he couldn't help but smile at her. Takato over the short time he has known Kari has developed a friendship with her.

Kari noticed Takato smiling at her and she wondered what the cause was. She couldn't wait to get her partner back, but his smiling made her wonder if that was the reason or was it something else? She decided to ask him about it later when Gatomon was back.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Meanwhile in the Southern Quadrant, the Digidestined are still looking for Kari and haven't found much of anything in they're search. They were sure, that some clue would have been found by now to indicate where Kari and Gatomon might be but still nothing.

Tai and Davis were very worried by now that something horrible might have happened to Kari and Gatomon.

Tai asked, "Guys can we take a break we've been at it for a couple of hours now and still no sign of her?"

Izzy said, "Sure Tai there isn't a whole lot we can do right now anyways if we are tired and worn out from searching for those two."

Matt was just as concerned since it could easily have been his brother TK.

Matt came over to talk with Tai about this whole situation since it seemed like he needed a shoulder to cry or something.

Matt asked, "Tai how are you holding up?"

Tai answered worriedly, "Not so good, my sister and her partner are out there and could be in serious trouble and I can't do anything about it."

Sora and Mimi were also concerned and came over to comfort Tai and maybe help him to relax about the situation. Azulongmon flew over to the group, after talking with his fellow SOVEREIGN Digimon and told them he had heard of a possible location but it was near the entrance to the Southern Quadrant digital world.

The other Digidestined decided to eat lunch as there was nothing they could do for a while until they had rested and gotten themselves ready to resume the search. At the hideout of Icedevimon in a cave made of ice, he was talking with some Icemon about the whereabouts of Gatomon and her human friend.

He asked, "Where could they have gotten to?"

The Icemon there weren't sure to where they could have gone.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back at Hypnos, the Tamers were waiting on Shubumi to get things set up so that they can help get Gatomon back safe and sound to Kari. Kazu and Kenta were still playing the Digimon card game the whole time the Tamers plus Kari were there.

Kari decided to watch a little bit since she had never seen the game before. Takato was watching her and came over to see if she was ok.

He asked, "What are you so interested in?"

Kari said, "I've never seen a game like that before even growing up."

Takato nodded his head and said, "Yeah I know what you mean I was playing the card game a long time before I met Guilmon and I had no clue that Digimon were even real." Kari was shocked she couldn't believe that someone whom she just met didn't know Digimon were real.

She asked, "Takato when did you realize they were real?"

Takato said, "After I was done with a game, and getting ready to go to school that's when I found this blue card and I was curious as to what it would do so I swiped it through my card reader, and it made the reader go haywire, after I got back from school, a storm was brewing as I went to check on my card reader and then when I took it out it changed into my first D-ARC, then I knew that it was possible that Digimon were real."

Kari couldn't imagine what that must have been like to know for the first time that something you only heard of or imagined now became as real as day and night. She wanted to ask more but Shubumi came in and announced that he had all the preparations in place to get Gatomon back. The group waited till everyone was there and then they began to try to rescue Gatomon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Shubumi activated the ark program and was able to get it working and he sent it into the digital world. He had located a possible location for Gatomon. The Tamers watched and waited to see what would happen.

Kari was anxious to find out if they would be able to get her partner back. She was afraid for her partner being that she had arrived there in the real world without Gatomon. After waiting a while, Shubumi was able to hear a beep indicating he was near the area.

He waited till he got another sound to indicate the ark program had found another life form. He didn't have to wait long though he began to pick up a signal. The monitor showed Gatomon on the screen however she was unconscious and looking haggard.

Kari asked, "Can we bring her back and make sure she is ok?"

Shubumi said, "I don't see why not the ark is able to carry people and also fly back and forth."

Kari got excited about having Gatomon back safe and sound in one piece.

Takato could see how enthused she was he remembered the time Henry, had decided to see if it was possible to bring Leomon back from the dead for Jeri. He was there when Leomon was resurrected. He saw how happy Jeri was and was glad for her when that happened.

By that time Henry had asked out Jeri and she was already going steady with him. Henry resurrected Leomon as a surprise for Jeri's birthday present. Takato after the Parasimon incident was starting to like Rika, but now that Kari is here he was also starting to like her as well.

Rika noticed this when Takato was looking at Kari getting all excited over her partners return. She was getting a little bit jealous being that she had a crush on him ever since the D-Reaper incident 4 years ago.

Shubumi was able to use the ark programming to pull Gatomon inside and then retract the ark back towards the real world. After the ark retracted, it Bio-Emerged inside the Hypnos building. The ark opened up and everyone was able to see what injuries Gatomon had.

She was scratched badly and had scrapes and bruises all over her.

Kari asked, "Can we help her?"

Janyu said, "Sure right this way we have a state of the art medical wing in the building."

So the group went to the medical room and watched from outside as Gatomon was checked out and healed up with the tech in the room.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Meanwhile, in the Southern Quadrant the Digidestined had arrived near the site Azulongmon had mentioned and they found some evidence of a struggle or fight there but nothing more. Tai was getting very depressed about not being able to make sure his sister was safe.

The others in the group tried to help but they couldn't say or do much to cheer him up.

However, a Digimon nearby came over to them and said, "I know where the person or thing you're looking for might be."

Tai asked, "Have you seen a Digimon or a human girl around here about my age maybe a couple years younger?"

The Digimon shook his head, "Sorry I haven't seen the human girl however I did see the Digimon and I also saw a weird looking thing pick her up into itself and then retract towards that orb like thing in the sky."

The Digidestined wondered what orb? Tai and Matt then noticed a huge looking round object in the sky. They both asked, "Is that what you were talking about?"

The Digimon nodded his head and said, "Yeah that is where the weird looking thing with the Digimon inside went to."

Tai was glad he had found some evidence that Gatomon was there recently. When Tai asked the Digimon about the area and the mess he had shown the Digimon a picture of Kari and Gatomon.

Azluongmon and the other SOVEREIGNS were worried about how the information might be damaging to the Digidestined however, they didn't have any way of stopping it from coming to light.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back in the Tamers world, Gatomon was just starting to wake up. She had been through so much while separated from Kari she was glad she was alive. Kari came in and Gatomon saw she was ok. She sat up and Kari ran to her and hugged her glad to see her partner again.

Takato and the rest watched while this reunion took place with very happy smiles. They were glad to finally really make a difference to someone and not just to an ordinary person either, they had helped the Digidestined of light get her partner back.

Kari when seeing Gatomon all right exclaimed, "Gatomon I'm so glad to see you again I've missed you very much."

Gatomon asked, "Kari what happened to you after we were kidnapped?"

Henry came over with Takato and said, "We have a theory that a previous enemy of ours did that."

Gatomon for the first time looked at the group that was standing beside her bed and she noticed some Digimon with them.

She asked, 'Kari who are these people and are you ok?"

Kari nodded her head, "They helped me when I was unconscious."

Gatomon looked at the group very carefully and noticed the leader had golden colored goggles on his head.

She asked, "Are you the leader of the group and what is your name?"

Takato nervously replied, "I am not the leader, I am however a member of the group before you known as Digimon Tamers we are the ones who protect the city from Digimon attacks."

The one with the goggles also said, "Hi my name is Takato, there are Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie who is at home with Lopmon, Ai and Mako both are at home with Impmon, Alice who is here visiting her granddad and Ryo."

Kari and Gatomon couldn't believe that there were others around that had partners and were possible Digidestined.

Kari asked, "What do you mean by Digimon attacks?"

Henry said, "We go out to fight Digimon that start destroying the city."

Kari was horrified; she couldn't imagine that Digimon would attack for no reason other than to destroy things. She was very concerned that things like this were just so messed up. Takato noticed Kari looking weirded out by the information.

He said, "We do this only to protect the innocent people of the city we never do it out of malice."

Kari wondered, "Why don't you have any other way to bring the Digimon back to the digital world?"

Henry said, "It doesn't work the same way here, we only have one known digital portal to use and unfortunately, the Digimon that do come into our world get easily confused and startled so they usually attack first."

Kari was shocked by this information she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Digimon who come to the real world here attack when they appear.

She asked, "What happens to them once they are defeated?"

Takato looked at her uneasily and he said, "They turn back into data and either disperse or our Digimon and other enemy Digimon can load their data."

Kari was so shocked, she passed out then and there, and thankfully Takato caught her before she hurt herself.

Takato looked at everyone else there, "I'll take her home to get some rest Gatomon do you mind coming with?"

Gatomon said, "No I don't mind she is my partner after all."

So they went to Takato's bakery to rest. The other Tamers went with to keep Takato and Kari safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

After arriving at the bakery, Takato wanted to make sure Kari was ok so he said, "I'll stay with Kari for a while."

His parents were a little concerned about that but nodded their heads. The rest of the group said they would stay there and protect the bakery until Kari was awake.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Meanwhile, in the ice cave in the digital world, Icedevimon was wondering what happened that he had lost his new kidnap victim. He couldn't understand why these humans were capable of getting away from him.

In the area of the entrance to the digital world Southern Quadrant, the Digidestined were checking things out trying to make sense of the signs of a struggle and all. Tai was wondering what had happened to the person or Digimon who was there at one time.

Azulongmon was worried that eventually the Digidestined would learn of the group who defeated their worst enemy ever. He didn't want to see Tai hurt, but he also didn't want to have the Digidestined question themselves.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, back at the bakery, Takato was watching Kari and making sure she was all right. Kari eventually got up and was looking around and she noticed Takato sleeping there in a chair watching her. Kari blushed she was amazed that someone like Takato would stay there and watch over her. Kari started to wonder how she felt about him. She decided to talk to Takato about how she felt towards him later.

Takato heard her wake up and soon he got up himself and yawned.

Kari asked, "What time is it?"

"It's almost 4 in the afternoon." said Takato.

Kari was stunned she couldn't believe she was sleeping for quite a while. Kari sat up and got up off the couch she was laying on.

Kari looked around the bakery and saw the rest of the Tamers were there. She wondered why.

Kari asked, "Why is the rest of your group here?"

Takato said, "We wanted to make sure you would be safe until we could figure out what Icedevimon's plan is?"

Kari was very surprised to say the least she didn't expect this kind of kindness from such a group of people.

Kari looked around and spotted Gatomon and Guilmon talking and having fun with Terriermon and Renamon. The rest of the Tamers were talking when they noticed Kari was up and about. The whole group went over to see how she was and ask her if she needed anything.

Kari asked, "Can I get something to eat I'm starving?"

Everyone laughed at that and they all agreed to get some food to eat.

Takato's parents asked, "Do you all want some soup, we just made some fresh?"

Everyone nodded their heads and sat down to eat.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Back with the Digidestined, everyone was tired and worn out from looking and they decided to relax and take a break and have fun with their partners. Tai was glad for the time to relax he had been so worried about Kari and all he needed the break.

Matt and the rest of the Digidestined were looking at Tai and they could tell he was glad for the time off. They all decided to have a friendly game of soccer to pass the time everyone was on teams and eventually Tai and Davis' team won.

Meanwhile, Icedevimon sent out some scouts to see if they could find the missing person and Digimon he had kidnapped a while ago. The Icemon were checking on something in the area when they spotted some humans and Digimon having a game of soccer..

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back at the bakery, everyone was full and they were glad for the brief time off from going to defend the city from attacking Digimon.

Henry got a call from his dad, he said, "Henry I was checking the digital world and noticed some people and Digimon, around near the possible entrance to the digital world, do you guys want to come over here and see what's going on?"

Henry looked at the others with a frown, "Sure we'll be right over."

Takato noticed Henry having a small frown and he asked, "Henry what's up?"

Henry said, "My dad said there are humans in the digital world with Digimon, could be something big is going on."

Kari overheard this and she asked, "Does he know who they are?"

Henry shook his head, "No I don't think he said if he did or not?"

Takato said, "Let's go over there and see what's up guys."

Everyone got ready to leave, after finishing their soup.

The whole group went over to the apartment that Henry lived in. They were curious as to what Henry's dad had found. Everyone went in, and they saw Suzie playing with Lopmon on the couch in the living room. Suzie saw them and she saw her brother and was very happy to see Terriermon.

Terriermon winced when he saw the gleam in Suzie's eyes. Suzie was still into that princess pretty pants phase, even at her age of 8 she still was trying to play dress up. The group noticed Suzie looking at Terriermon.

Takato said ominously, "Be afraid Terriermon, be very afraid."

Henry asked, "Suzie where is dad?"

Suzie said, "He's in your room."

Henry and the group went to see what his dad was talking about over the phone. The group went in and saw Henry's dad at a computer looking at something. They waited until he saw them standing there to ask what was up.

Janyu finally finished with what he was doing and looked around and saw Henry and the rest standing there waiting to talk with him. He looked and saw a new person there he was curious where she had come from.

Henry asked, "Ok dad what is going on that we all had to come down here right away?"

Janyu said, "Henry I was checking on something, about the digital world when I got a call from Yamaki, saying that he and his assistants had found some humans in the digital world with Digimon."

Henry was a little unnerved about this information; he couldn't understand what other humans were doing in the digital world.

Henry asked, "Dad is Yamaki still monitoring the situation?"

His dad said, "I think you all had better go down there and ask what is going on?"

So the group went to Hypnos again to see if there was anything that needed to be done. They found Yamaki talking to an assistant trying to find some reason for other humans to be in the digiital world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Meanwhile, the Digidestined were still in the area checking out the land and all for signs of a possible direction the human or Digimon headed in. The SOVEREIGNS were still worried about the ramifications that a meeting between the two groups might have.

In another area of the digital world, Icedevimon was waiting to hear back from his scouts. He was upset that his plans were ruined, and couldn't wait to try again to capture a human being and make them his partner.

The scouts he had sent out were watching the group of humans and had followed them around to the area they were currently in. They were concerned that these humans might spoil their masters' plans of gaining the ultimate power.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back at Hypnos, the group was waiting to speak with Yamaki. After talking to his assistants, Yamaki came over and saw that the group had an extra member.

Henry asked, "Yamaki my dad said there was something going on in the digital world, would you mind showing us?"

Yamaki said, "Sure follow me to the control room and we'll take a look."

The group went with Yamaki and soon they found themselves in a room with wall to ceiling TV monitors. They all saw on the screen what was being displayed a schematic of the digital world and where everything was located right at the moment.

Yamaki had his assistants in the room switch the monitors to a video screen where he had them using a tracer to track the going's on in the digital world. The group saw that there were indeed other humans in the digital world.

Kari recognized them instantly. She asked, "What are the Digidestined doing there?"

Takato was shocked; he didn't think this week could get any weirder. He had met Kari and then this it was almost too much for him to handle; he started to hyperventilate from the excitement. Kari saw him having trouble breathing right, and went over and took him to a chair to sit down in, and she waited with him until he had calmed down.

He was surprised to see them on the screen looking for something.

Henry asked, "Yamaki can we try to hear what they are saying?"

Yamaki had one of the two assistants in the room move the tracer close enough to hear but not enough to be seen by Digimon or humans.

The group saw what looked like the SOVEREIGNS on the screen and Henry asked, "Hmm... I wonder what they are doing there with them?"

Everyone in the group heard one of the Digidestined yell, "Kari!"

Kari immediately recognized her brother and the rest of them.

Takato after calming down asked, "What can we do to bring them here?"

Kari looked at Takato with a hopeful look, and she hugged him she was glad Takato was willing to help.

Henry asked, "Yamaki can we use the same program we used to help us retrieve Gatomon?"

Yamaki weighed the options and he decided it was worth a shot.

He said, "All right let's give it a try."

So Yamaki's assistants prepared everything to attempt a second retrieval. Back in the digital world, the Digidestined were tired and worn out from trying to trace any possible clues in finding their lost friends.

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

Icedevimon's scouts came back and reported to Icedevimon about the intruders in the digital world. Icedevimon was livid he couldn't believe that someone else was going to again ruin his plans for supreme power.

He said, "Go back and watch them very carefully and if they make any move towards my base attack them."

The scouts went back and saw the group sitting around wondering what to do next. The scouts then noticed something coming closer they decided to stay under cover.

They didn't know what it was, but the humans and their partners didn't either. Meanwhile with the Digidestined, they were just looking around the area and at the ground feeling as if they had failed to find their long lost friends.

Then they noticed a fog and an object appearing out of the fog. They didn't know what it was or have any clue as to where it came from, but they were ready to fight if need be. Once the object had landed a voice from the object told them to go inside.

A door on the object lifted up, and the Digidestined looked at each other unsure whether it was a trap or not, but the voice instructed them to go in, so they went in then the door shut once they were inside.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back in the real world, once preparations were done on the ark Yamaki had it sent into the digital world. Everyone was hoping to bring back the Digidestined and have them safe and sound in the Hypnos control room.

Kari was very worried that something bad might happen to the Digidestined while traveling from the digital world into the real world.

Henry said, "This is the way we were retrieved when we went the first time."

Takato with enthusiasm said, "Man I can't wait to talk with the Digidestined this should be fun."

Kari noticed Takato's enthusiasm and was caught up in it and it made her feel better. Rika all this time was watching the two of them and she was starting to feel angry about it.

She was afraid that Kari would steal her Takato away, yes that's right Rika does tend to get possessive at times. She decided once the problems with the possible enemy were taken care of she would have Kari face her in a duel for Takato's heart.

The group waited a couple of minutes until the ark had landed inside the area of the control room. The door opened and out stepped the Digidestined. They looked around and were amazed by what they saw.

Tai spotted someone who he never thought he would see again. In fact two someone's Kari and Gatomon. He ran to them though Kari was still hugging Takato.

Tai asked when he saw them, "Kari what happened to you?"

Henry came over to the Digidestined and said, "We may have a problem, we need to talk."

Davis noticed the rest of the other group and was surprised to see them there.

All of the Digdestined looked at the group some had Digimon and others didn't. They wondered what was going on. Kari got up and held out her hand to help Takato to stand up.

Takato then asked Henry, "What do we do about Icedevimon since it sounds like he is the one responsible?"

Henry said, "We'll try to figure out what his plan is and then counter it."

Tai was curious as to who this Icdevimon was. He asked, "Who is Icedevimon?"

Takato said, "He was an enemy we faced a long time ago, however it seems he's back for revenge, seems like the dead don't just stay dead no matter how much you want them to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Digital World Southern Quadrant **

In the digital world, Icedevimon was waiting to hear back from his scouts. He wanted to know what was going on.

The scouts came back and one said, "The humans we saw got into a weird looking object then it floated up towards the orb in the sky."

Icedevimon was wondering what the object was. He didn't want a repeat of years ago with a human named Rika.

Icedevimon said, "Prepare to leave we are going to the real world, it seems that the person I want is there."

The scouts and Icedevimon, left to go to the area where they knew a data stream was to allow them to travel to the real world.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Meanwhile back in the real world, the Digidestined were confused as to what was going on with all the equipment and everything in the room they were currently in. Takato saw Kari and he went over to see how she was after being reunited with her brother.

Takato asked Kari, "How are you doing after seeing your brother again?"

She said, "I am feeling much better now that he is here."

Henry noticed everyone of the Digidestined looking around the building trying to get an idea of where they were.

Henry said, "Everyone you are all here at Hypnos a building used to track Digimon in and out of the digital world."

Tai and the others in the group were a little shocked to say the least, they couldn't grasp that a government agency would try to keep track of Digimon.

Yamaki came over to the group once he was done and said, "I don't know who the new kids are but I have a job to do, Takato would you and your friends mind taking them to the park or something to keep them from damaging anything here?"

Takato nodded his head and he said, "Sure Yamaki, please try to keep us informed if anything attacks thanks."

The whole group left Hypnos and went to Shinjuku Park. There everyone got to sit down and talk to each other about their experiences with Digimon. Takato noticed Kari looking a little bit down; he went over to see what was wrong.

Takato asked, "What's wrong would you like me to get Guilmon so you can play with him?"

Kari said, "I don't really know what's wrong I'm just sad for some reason."

Takato noticed that everyone else was busy talking with the Tamers.

He said, "I'll tell you what how would you like to learn the Digimon card game?"

Kari asked, "What's that some new game or something?"

Takato said, "No it's a game where you use the cards to win kind of like the computer game of Digimon except in card form."

Henry and the others that were talking with the Digidestined noticed how close Takato was becoming to Kari and they also noticed how Rika was getting grumpier and grumpier by the minute. Rika was very upset about now; now that she had a chance with Takato someone else might steal him away from her.

Tai was watching the interaction between Kari and Takato he was getting concerned about the closeness between the two of them. Tai after all this time is still Kari's big brother and supposed to look out for her.

Davis was noticing this situation as well and he was also jealous and getting just as mad as Rika.

Kazu and Kenta were watching Takato and they exclaimed, "All right Takato you finally have a girlfriend."

Takato was beet red in the face after hearing them say that.

He said, "What are you talking about we are just friends nothing more?"

Everyone else was shaking their heads because they didn't believe Takato.

All of a sudden, the Tamers D-ARCS went off indicating a Digimon nearby.

Takato said, "I'll go get Guilmon, Henry get everyone else over to the area where the Digimon is."

Takato went to Guilmon's shed and got Guilmon.

Henry led the others to the site of the Bio-emergence. He waited until the fog died down to see what was there. Henry saw on his D-ARC that it was some Snimon and Dokugumon. Henry pulled out a card and said, "Digimodify Digivolution Activate"

Terriemon Digivolved to Gargomon.

Rika and the rest did the same. The Tamers all Digivolved their Digimon to champion level. The Digdestined decided to help out. They were able to get their Digimon to champion as well. The battle between the two groups wasn't going entirely all that well as the Snimon and Dokugumon kept coming at them and they didn't have Izzy's laptop to send them back.

Henry, Rika, and Ryo had their partners Digivolve to ultimate using the blue cards. They decided to end the battle, however before they could, a new group of enemy Digimon entered the battle. They were some Deltamon and Allomon and some of the attacks knocked some of the Tamers and Digidestined's Digimon out of the battle. The others were hurt badly but were still conscious.

Takato came on the scene in the nick of time with Guilmon alongside him.

Henry and the other Tamers said, "You finally showed up, we need help here."

Takato said, "Sorry I'm late guys."

Takato looked at the Tamers and said, "Heal everyone up and lets Biomerge."

Takato after seeing the Tamers Digimon being healed up said, "Guys its time, BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

The main 4 Tamers Biomerged with their partners and became mega level Digimon.

After fighting all the other Digimon, the enemy Digimon were starting to tire out.

Takato noticed this and he said, "Guys we can win this battle lets combine our attacks."

During the battle the Digidestined noticed that 4 of the Tamers had disappeared.

Tai and Davis asked, "Where are Takato, Rka, Henry and Ryo?"

Kazu and Kenta pointed at the mega level Digimon which were just finishing off the enemy group of Digimon and said, "They are right there."

Kari asked, "Where exactly?"

Kazu and Kenta said, "They are right where we are pointing."

Izzy asked, "What do you mean they are right there?"

Alice said, "Ryo is Justimon, Henry is Megagargomon, Rika is Sakuyamon and Takato is Gallantmon."

The Digidestined were shocked beyond belief they had never heard of such a thing happening before.

After finishing the battle by deleting the entire enemy Digimon group the main Tamers unmerged and were worn out.

Takato asked, "Guys why don't we go to the bakery and get something to eat?"

So both groups went there to rest and eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Everyone was eating some food, when Takato's parents asked, "Takato would you please tell us who they all are and what they are doing here?"

Takato said, "They are friends of the girl we helped out earlier her name is Kari."

Tai said, "I am Kari's brother and these people are my friends, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and TK, we are all a group called the Digidestined."

Takato's parents Mie and Takehiro were very surprised that their son helped out someone who was supposed to be a cartoon character and she knew others that were as well.

Takato looked over at Henry and asked, "Henry what are we going to do about Icedevimon, if he shows up we could have a problem."

Henry looked around at the rest of the group and saw them looking at him waiting for him to answer.

Henry turned to look at Takato and said, "Remember he was the first major enemy we had to face, by now we should have a better way of dealing with a threat like him."

Takato looked over at Rika and he said, "Henry I am concerned that Icedevimon won't stop till he has a partner in his quest for power."

Henry nodded his head; he was worried about the situation as well.

Davis and the rest of the Digidestined, were wondering what happened to the Tamers with Icedevimon. Henry and Takato looked at each other and decided to tell everyone there about the time they faced off with Icedevimon.

Henry started off saying, "Icedevimon was an enemy who kidnapped Rika, and he wanted a partner."

Takato said, "He was looking for serious power, apparently having a partner would increase his own power."

Henry said, "We went to stop him but, he had Rika as a prisoner so we couldn't do anything right away."

Takato said, "After Renamon came back and helped to distract him, he dropped Rika and we were able to defeat him by using the cards to delete him for good or so we thought."

The Digidestined, were shocked that a Digimon would do something to a human. They knew of only one time when that happened, and it was with one of their group.

Tai asked, "Why would he be trying to do something with Kari now?"

Takato frowned and said, "Maybe he just wants the same thing as last time, but I am not going to allow it!"

Henry looked at Takato very worried and the rest of the Tamers and Digidestined were just as shocked at Takato's outburst. Henry knew Takato had a temper when his friends were hurt. Rika also remembered the time Takato created out of anger Megidramon.

Kari looked at Takato in wonder and asked, "Why do you care so much about what happens?"

Takato said, "I don't want anyone to be hurt, I care about my friends."

Tai and Davis looked at each other and asked, "Are you sure you're not a leader?"

All the other people, in the room looked at Takato and wondered what he thought about that. Rika was looking at Kari with a scowl still on her face she was very upset that Takato might be interested in Kari instead of her.

The other Tamers were concerned about Takato getting angry. They had seen him get upset before and it created Megidramon.

Kazu and Kenta asked, "Takato are you going to be ok going up against an old enemy?"

Takato looked at them and said, "I think I'll be fine."

Kazu and Kenta weren't convinced enough they had seen him get mad and knew the dangers of such a thing. They both looked at each other and then decided to talk to the Digidestined when they had time to make sure Takato would be ok with extra backup.

Rika was looking a little nervous as well she didn't want to meet up with Icedevimon again. Jeri looked at Henry and Takato and she knew they had some misgivings about the whole situation. She wasn't sure what to say or do so she just watched worriedly as Henry and Takato were discussing the situation.

Takato's parents were watching all this and they were concerned about what this could mean. Mie and Takehiro were worried that Takato could be in some serious trouble.

Henry saw this and he said, "Don't worry Takato can take care of himself plus he has Guilmon."

Kari and Tai were glad that the Tamers they met were so nice for the most part. Ryo was a little bit withdrawn from the whole thing since he hadn't met Icedevimon before. He was concerned about how much the Digidestined might remember of him.

Tai was looking at Ryo a little weirdly. He was wondering, if he had met him before. He saw his partner Monodramon, and wondered what his other forms were when he digivolved to champion and ultimate.

Ken and Davis, were wondering what they could do to past the time while at Takato's home. The other Tamers decided to have a Digimon card game to pass the time while they were relaxing and planning out their strategy to defeat Icedevimon.

The rest of the Digidestined had never seen a card game with Digimon being the theme before. They wondered how to play the game and who came up with the idea. Henry suggested that they all have a turn at playing the card game, this way everyone would get a chance to see how the game worked.

So everyone started to play the card game. They played the game with one on one matches and played till they had only two people left. Rika, Henry, and Takato played with the others and helped teach them how to use the cards.

**Warehouse Docks Area Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, Icedevimon was getting his forces ready to make a diversion in the real world so he could find his kidnap victim. He still wanted a partner so he can rule the world. His scouts went into a digital field and appeared outside Shinjuku. They didn't want anyone attacking them beforehand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back at the bakery, Takato and Henry were discussing what to do about the situation involving Icedevimon.

Henry said, "We need to figure out a way to keep him from getting any stronger. He was very strong the last time we fought him."

Takato was very concerned about Rika. He looked over at her and said, "Henry, I think we need to watch over Rika and maybe Kari as well. There is no telling what that evil Digimon has in store for either of them, nor us."

Tai overheard the conversations taking place and he went to talk to Henry and Takato. He wanted to know just who this enemy is that they are talking about.

Tai asked, "Exactly who is Icedevimon. Is he an evil Digimon?

Henry nodded his head and he said, "Icedevimon was a foe we thought we had taken care of years before but he came back. He was looking for a partner at the time."

Takato looked over at Kari. He noticed how she was looking at him and he blushed. It wasn't a normal thing to have a girl looking at him in a certain way. Rika was looking at Takato the same way. He didn't notice as much and she started to get even more jealous than before.

Kari went to Takato and she asked, "Why are you so upset Takato. It can't be that bad can it?"

Takato looked at her and shook his head. He was very unhappy with how events were turning out at the moment.

Takato said, "Rika and now you are both my concern. Your safety is what I am worried about."

The rest of the group was very stunned by Takato's speech. He was very gallant when saying what he said.

Jeri was looking at Henry and she noticed him frowning. She asked, "Is there anything I can do to help Henry?"

Henry shook his head. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt like the last time they fought Icedevimon.

Takato noticed Jeri looking down. He said, "Jeri it's not like we don't need help, it's just Rika got hurt last time. We don't want that to happen to anyone else if we can help it."

Rika went over to Jeri and put an arm on her shoulder.

She said, "I know what it was like the last time Jeri. I don't want to go through it again if I have to. Last time it was nasty, he almost deleted Renamon."

The Digidestined never heard of such a thing. They were very shocked since hearing about that. They couldn't imagine a Digimon deleting another just for power.

Tai asked, "Did we hear right. Do Digimon delete each other just to gain power?"

Henry looked at the other Tamers. He nodded his head after looking at everyone else.

Henry said, "I was shocked when Terriermon did it in the game I got for my birthday. But to see it during a battle was something else."

Takato looked at the whole group very solemnly. He was very worried that something bad might happen to his friends. He wanted to train to get stronger.

Takato said, "Henry I think we need to train with some Biomerge battles."

Henry nodded. He said, "Everyone lets go to the middle of Shinjuku Park and train."

Henry looked at Takato's parents and he said, "Don't worry we will be careful. Besides Takato is the most powerful of all of us."

Takato led everyone to the middle of Shinjuku Park.

He looked at Guilmon and said, "Ready boy? Here we go. Biomerge Activate!" Takato and Guilmon became Gallantmon before everyone's eyes.

Henry and Rika did the very same thing. They Biomerged too. Henry and Terriermon became Megagargomon. Rika and Renamon became Sakuyamon. Ryo decided to keep out of this fight. He wasn't around for the first time.

The other Tamers never really understood what happened to the main three. They never asked and Takato, Henry, and Rika decided never to tell. Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri were very worried about what this situation might do to Takato.

Kari noticed the other Tamers expressions. She saw how very concerned everyone was except for the rest of the Digidestined. Kari watched Takato and Rika train to get stronger in their merged forms. Henry helped out with giving them an opponent.

**Warehouse Docks Area Shinjuku**

Meanwhile in a building outside Shinjuku, Icedevimon was getting everything set up to kidnap one of the people he had kidnapped before. He wanted to try again to gain some serious power.

He sent out some of his Icemon to scout around to see if there were any Tamers around to stop him. They reported back that there were none that they could see. Icedevimon decided to have them go to Shinjuku to see about a base.

The scouts went there and found an abandoned warehouse. They thought that this would be a good base from which to launch an attack. One of them reported back to Icedevimon his findings.

Icedevimon said, "Very good. I will go there and get ready to start attacking the Tamers. I want to pay the one back for the last time we met."

The scout and Icedevimon went to the warehouse and got things ready.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back with the Tamers and Digidestined. The group was watching the training go very smoothly. Takato was able to dodge and fire off attacks at will. Rika was doing the same. Henry was giving them a tough time in his merged form.

The other Tamers were wondering when Icedevimon might strike. They couldn't understand his need to have a partner. They had heard of Digimon wanting partners as a step towards power. But they couldn't understand why Icedevimon would want to try it with girls.

The three main Tamers unmerged and decided to call it a day. They were tired after all the training they had put in.

Takato said, "Let's relax for a while. Besides Guilmon and the rest of the Digimon have been working so hard lately."

Henry got a phone call on his cell phone. He talked with Yamaki for a little while.

Henry asked, "Yamaki do you have any reason to call us at the park?"

Yamaki said, "Hypnos has detected some Digimon activity in the area."

Henry frowned at hearing that. He ended the call and went back to the others.

Henry said, "I just got a call. Yamaki said there is some Digimon activity in the area nearby."

The others in the group were curious what Digimon it was. They had no Bio-Emergence indicator go off.

Takato and Rika looked at Henry and they both saw how concerned he was about the information he just got from Yamaki.

Takato suggested, "Maybe we should see if we can have someone take a look at our Digivices."


	11. Chapter 11

The Tamers were concerned that their D-ARCS hadn't gone off indicating a Digimon nearby. The Digidestined were also surprised about their DIGIVICES not going off either to tell them about a Digimon.

**Warehouse Docks Area Shinjuku **

Meanwhile, Icedevimon and his scouts were getting ready to move against the Tamers. Icedevimon wanted to make sure no one interfered with his plans. He wanted to find the person he had kidnapped before.

Icedevimon wasn't very happy that another person escaped. He wanted to have a partner who would help him in his quest for power. He sent out some scouts to look for the Tamers group.

Eventually one of the scouts found the Tamers and another group as well in the park area.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Henry was very concerned about the problem. He contacted his dad and asked him if he could come over with everyone to have the DIGIVICES AND D-ARCS checked out. The whole group went over to Hypnos to see what they could do to help them.

Takato was very worried about the problems with detecting Digimon and the issues the Tamers had during the deva fights. He and the other main Tamers sometimes had difficulty getting the info on a Digimon to come up.

The scout Icedevimon sent to check out the group found them getting ready to leave and go somewhere. He decided to watch them for a while before reporting back to Icedevimon.

Renamon sensed something watching them and she disappeared to see where the intruder might be. She found an Icemon watching the group from a bunch of bushes. Renamon went back to report on the spy.

Meanwhile Henry and both groups were trying to figure out what might be wrong with their D-ARCS and DIGIVICES. Renamon came back and she told Rika about the spy they have watching them.

Rika asked, "Renamon was the spy alone?"

Renamon said, "Yes he was. He seems like a rookie and he isn't hiding himself very well. He sure seems interested in what we all are doing."

Henry after hearing Renamon's report asked, "Renamon was he an ice type Digimon?"

Renamon said, "Yes he was. It seems he is after something."

Takato asked, "Does it seem like this whole situation might be a setup for a trap?"

Everyone was now nervous after hearing Takato ask that question. They decided to head over to Hypnos right away to check on their equipment.

**Warehouse Docks Area Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, Icedevimon was waiting on a report from his scouts. Most of them came back and reported they hadn't seen anything. There were a couple of scouts still out searching for the group.

A couple of the last scouts came back and reported also seeing nothing of the group.

Icedevimon asked, "Doesn't anyone know where those group of Tamers are?"

The other scouts looked at each other and they noticed one of their group was still missing. Some of them started to ask where the one might have gone. Two of the scouts in particular thought the missing one had gone to the park.

They both said, "Icedevimon we think the scout that is missing might have found something. He hasn't come back yet. It is possible he found the group you are looking for."

Icedevimon said, "Some of you go to where he might be and see if he has found anything. The rest of you get ready we are going to move to a different area. We need to prepare for my ascension to power."

The scouts went out on their assignments. Icedevimon was pleased with himself he hadn't heard a peep from the Tamers yet. He was glad; he wanted nothing to interfere with his plans to gain real power.

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Both groups went over to Hypnos and they went inside to stay safe until they had their D-ARCS and DIGIVICES checked out.

Takato was wondering why nothing was working. He was worried about having to face a Digimon or other threat without knowing much about what was going on. Henry was very concerned that nothing he tried to do seemed to fix the broken DIGIVICES and D-ARCS.

The group found Shubumi working on his computer.

Henry went over and asked, "Shubumi can you help fix our D-ARCS and DIGIVICES? They seem to be broken. We can't seem to get them to scan or indicate where a Digimon might be or anything else."

Shubumi said, "Sure let me see your D-ARC and one of the DIGIVICES."

Kari was wondering what could be causing the problems as well. She strolled over to Takato and she noticed how worried he seemed to be.

Kari asked, "Takato what's wrong? Is it the problem with the D-ARCS and DIGIVICES? Or is it something else?"

Takato looked up at Kari and he said, "The problem is that there might be an attack, and we won't know about it until it's too late."

Tai looked at Kari and then at Takato who was looking at both Kari and Rika. He noticed how concerned Takato was about the situation they were in at the moment.

Tai went over to Takato and he asked, "Takato would you please talk with me privately?"

Takato said, "Sure no problem."

The two of them went out into the hallway and Tai turned around and he looked Takato right in the eye.

Tai asked, "Takato please explain what happened with this enemy called Icedevimon. We have never heard of him before."

Takato looked at Tai and he said, "Icedevimon kidnapped Rika. He wanted her to be his Tamer back then. Me and Henry went and saved her from his madness."

Tai asked, "Takato what are your intentions towards Kari?"

Takato was taken aback by that line of questioning. He just recently met Kari so he didn't know how he felt about her very well.

Takato said, "I just met her and helped her when we found her so I haven't had much time to figure out how I feel about her. She seems like a good friend, however I do have some feelings for Rika at the moment although I would prefer you didn't mention that to her. Rika is not an easy person to get along with."

Tai asked, "Takato would you be very careful with Kari if she chooses you? She is a very nice person and it would be a shame if she got hurt by someone in a relationship."

Takato was surprised that Tai would ask him such a question but he answered anyways, "Sure if she chooses me I will take very good care of her, I don't want to see anyone hurt at all if I can help it."

Both Tai and Takato went back into the room where the rest were and they both noticed how Rika was looking at Kari. She was looking like she wanted to strangle something or someone.

Henry noticed this and he went over to talk to Takato about Rika.

He said, "Takato I think Rika needs to know how you feel about her. She seems to be upset about something."

Takato nodded his head, "Thanks for letting me know."

Takato went to Rika and he asked, "Are you ok?"

Kari noticed the conversation between Rika and Takato. She went over to see what was up.

Rika looked at him. She wasn't sure how he felt about her right now. Rika looked at Renamon and she nodded her head. Renamon took Takato, Kari and Rika into a different dimension.

Renamon asked, "How do you feel Takato about either of these girls?"

Takato looked at Renamon and he said, "I like them both as friends but, I am not sure who I might love as more than a friend."

Renamon nodded her head and she turned to the two girls. She looked at them closely. Renamon smiled a rare smile. She knew what might happen if Takato was lucky.


	12. Chapter 12

I have several ideas for the next part however I need to narrow them down:

Icedevimon kidnapps everyone except Kari. Her digivice then breaks and it reforms into a D-arc and she goes to save the others.

Kari and Takato are the ones who save the others from being kidnapped and in the process Karis digivice reformats into a D-arc.

Takato, Kari and Rika save the others Karis digivice changes to a D-arc and they do a triple biomerge.

Takato saves both Kari and Rika and Karis digivice changes to a D-arc. And they do regular biomerge.

Kari and Rika save Takato and the others.

I would like you all to give me pms or reviews for which one you would like to see happen. This way I can give a climactic battle and finally have the couples sorted out.

I may even have some other enemies come back and try to hurt the group.


End file.
